


Hey Jealousy

by wanderinghope



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Relationship. Quinn and Rachel make up after their first fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

It had taken them a while to get to this point. The point where they were official girlfriends and out and proud (though that was obviously more Rachel’s phrasing than Quinn’s) and didn’t care who watched them holding hands in the hallway. They had circled around the issue of their ‘togetherness’ for months. It started with stealing random kisses behind the bleachers. progressed to movie date nights at the Berry residence. There really was no point in pretending they were doing otherwise because Rachel’s dads could tell Quinn was more than a friend the moment she walked through the door. One time Rachel even went with Quinn and her mother (who, after time, was surprisingly supportive, though Quinn mostly chalked that up to the fact that her mom didn’t have to worry about any more teenage pregnancies) to their country club. Quinn couldn’t help but smirk every time she thought about Rachel in that little tennis skirt.

After being a secret for so long, once they were finally “out”, there was something defiant in Quinn that made her want to prove that just because she was in love with a girl (she finally understood what all those pornographic pictures in the bathroom meant now) didn’t mean anything had changed. She was still head bitch in charge and still deserving to be the envy of every girl at McKinley.

As their relationship was in the public eye, Quinn worked hard at keeping things calm between them. And despite Rachel of course still being an over dramatic diva, things had been going fairly well. However one Friday night at the weekly humiliation--aka football game--when Rachel saw Quinn talking to one of the opposing team’s players, her blood immediately began to boil. How dare her girlfriend toss her perfectly curled blonde hair over her shoulder like that while she was laughing at some probably not even funny joke? Her girlfriend was _flirting_ with someone else. A _boy_ someone else. How dare she?

During the entire game, Rachel watched Quinn vigilantly. Every time the blonde looked across the field, Rachel just knew she was looking at that boy. She had seen _Bring It On_. She knew what that whole “cheer sex” business was about. And although Rachel was usually more than willing to give people unnecessarily deserved second chances, she was mentally kicking herself for not realizing it sooner. Once a cheater, always a cheater.

When the game was finally over and McKinley thoroughly defeated, in game and spirit, Quinn rushed over to Rachel, her hair swaying as she jogged. She stopped right in front of her girlfriend, pushing her cheek out for a kiss. Only a kiss never came. Quinn straighted her head and looked at Rachel, eyebrow raised. “What’s wrong?”

“I do not feel comfortable conversing about private matters in such a public setting. You are still planning on sleep over, yes?” Rachel didn’t wait for Quinn to answer though and just continued talking. “Be to my house in thirty minutes and don’t you dare be late. We have very serious matters to discuss.”

Though she was well seasoned at her infamous storm outs, she turned around for one last look at Quinn. Just in time to see her hugging that football moron from the other team. Oh, yes, they would definitely be discussing this.

Quinn showered quickly and packed her overnight bag before driving over to Rachel’s. Rachel must have been off practicing whatever it was they needed to talk about (“Quinn, one can never be too prepared!”) so her dads opened the door. They both had worried looks on their face and Quinn held up a hand before they could speak. “I know, she’s mad about something. I’ll go fix it. Wish me luck,” she said a little glumly then made her way up to her girlfriend’s bedroom.

“Quinn you will not speak until I have said all that I have prepared. So sit down and kindly shut up,” Rachel said sternly as soon as the blonde entered her room.

With great difficulty, Quinn resisted the urge to snort at Rachel’s note cards and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Now, it has come to my attention that you are new to your feelings of the homosexual nature and have a lot of social pressures on you be heterosexual since you are extremely religious, however that does not give you the right to cheat on your very devoted girlfriend.” Rachel could already sense that Quinn wanted to protest so she held up her hand. “I still have four cue cards and an analytical metaphor of how the theme of jealousy throughout the movie _Moulin Rouge_ relates to our current situation so please be quiet,” she said sternly.

Quinn was momentarily too stunned to say anything in response though eventually snapped out of her daze. “I’m not cheating on you,” she said loudly, speaking over Rachel.

The brunette put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Quinn. “The least you can do is be respectful and listen.” Quinn definitely wasn’t listening though because she had gotten off the bed, stolen Rachel’s note cards (which had earned her several choice words) and pushed her down onto the bed, straddling her lap.

“Listen to me, I’m not cheating on you. You’re the only one I want to do this with,” Quinn said before leaning down to capture Rachel’s lips for a kiss. The brunette had never been very strong willed when it came to Quinn touching and kissing her so she practically melted under the other girl’s mouth. And when the blonde pushed her underwear to the side and slipped two fingers in, she barely even remembered why they were fighting.

For Quinn, actions had always spoken louder than words, so she curled her fingers just the way she knew Rachel liked and watched her girlfriend come undone. Once she was sure Rachel was calmed down she pushed back the stray hairs that had stuck to her girlfriend’s forehead and looked her in the eyes. “I’m not cheating on you. I love you.”

Still a little shaky and breathing more labored than normal, Rachel took a moment to respond. “But then... who was that guy you hugged?”

Quinn couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s what this is about? That guy, the one you saw me hugging, is my second cousin.”

Rachel blinked a few times before blushing. “Oh. Well then. I believe I owe you an apology.”

“I believe you do,” Quinn smirked back. “So why don’t you help me out of these jeans.” As Rachel sat up and began unbuttoning her pants, Quinn spoke again. “You know, for our first fight as an official couple, that was quite a doozy.”

Rachel gave Quinn a mischievous look. “So I’ll be ‘saying sorry’ twice then?”

Quinn smirked back and gave a hopeful nod. “I should make you jealous more often.”


End file.
